


Once and future KING arthur

by Daughter_of_Prospero



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Movies & TV, Traditional Art, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prospero/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prospero
Summary: Lil watercolour piece I did last night while watching the "beauty and the beast" episodes from series one. I like that this had a kinda "old school" poster aesthetic  
at 1 am his face looked really great, in retrospect it's not.. the nose is wrong also eyebrows might have been useful...





	




End file.
